Joanne's new girl
by theakitaevita
Summary: Joanne is cheating on Maureen.Post Rent


-1Disclaimers- I don't own the characters I RENT….except for Monica.

Maureen was dragging Joanne to the Catscratch club.

"Honeybear, I really cant afford to go I nave a shit load of work to do!" Maureen kept on dragging her down the street.

"Pookie we have to! We promised Mimi that we all would meet her up there."

"No honey you did."

Joanne gave up because she knew that there was not point in fighting with Maureen. This was one of those things that Maureen had made up her mind and she was going to keep it. They met the crew at the Club and they all sat at a table in the corner.

Joanne and Collins both shifted. They did not feel comfortable there. Especially Collins. The music started and four girls took that stage including Mimi. All the guys including Mark, Roger, and Maureen all ran to the stage and began to whistle. Collins and Joanne both looked at each other and took a drink.

"If it was not for the fact that I loved Mimi I would not be here." Collins said putting down his drink and looking at Joanne.

"Same here. Hell," she took another dink " I would not be here if Maureen had not literally dragged me out of bed."

They both toasted and watched the dance. As Joanne watched she noticed a girl that was sitting on the stage across the room. There was something about her that caught Joanne's eye. She must have worked there because she was wearing black short jean skirt, fishnets and knee high white boots, a beater with a black bra. The more that Joanne looked at her the more that she was liking her. The girl had shoulder length curly dark hair that was half up she was tan, she was definitely Hispanic. But there was something else that Joanne like about her but she could not think about. At that moment Joanne was beginning to like that fact that Maureen had dragged her out of bed.

The girl looked over at Joanne and Joanne quickly looked over at Collins. He raised his eyebrows at Joanne. "What!'

A smile cracked his dark face "I saw the way that you were looking at her! Are you even thinking of cheating, Joanne?"

"What? I was just looking! Besides why the hell would I cheat on Maureen? You know how much I hate that !"

"Joanne, who are you playing? You and Maureen are not going to last much longer! Look at you two. There are days that you two don't talk to each other! Hell I have lost count how many times that one of us guys had to sleep on the couch so that Maureen can have a bed. Come on Joanne, who the hell are you kidding?"

Joanne looked at him. The fight are getting worst, this was true but that was no grounds to even think of cheating.

_What the hell am I thinking? I love Maureen ! I do! I would never do anything to hurt her in any way._

"Can I get you anything?" Joanne was kicked out of her thought and looked up. It was her.

"We'll take 6 of those lil bottle shot things and 6 beers." said Collins looking over at Joanne's blushing form. The girl left and Joanne followed her with her eyes. "You are so unbelievable." smirked Collins.

"Hey Joanne!" came Mimi's voice from behind Collins. She went over and hugged them each. "I did not expect both of you to be here."

"Maureen dragged me out of bed." Joanne said as Maureen sat in her lap.

"Your bloody boyfriend woke me up." said Collins ruffling Rogers hair laughing.

Roger sat on the chair and Mimi sat on his lap. The girl brought them all their drinks.

"Monica? What the hell are you doing serving?" asked Mimi to the girl. "Everyone this is Monica she is new. Tonight is her first night working. Monica smiled as Mimi introduced her to everyone. When she shook Joanne's hand Joanne felt her slightly shake and saw her blush slightly. Monica handed them all of their drinks and while she did she felt something slide in to her hand.

Monica left backstage because she was up next and Joanne excued her self to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she opened the note.

It read in neat handwriting:

_I saw you looking at me all night. I know that it may sound awkward but I think your hot. If you are interested I call me at anytime at my cell. _

_513-6869_

_-Monica_


End file.
